The invention relates in general to weapon systems and in particular to small caliber weapon systems.
High energy, high pressure small caliber weapons require means to mitigate recoil, muzzle climb and increased sound pressure levels. However, efforts taken to mitigate one variable may adversely affect others. For example, muzzle brakes reduce the overall impulse of the weapon system by redirecting the propellant gases in the barrel after the projectile exits the weapon. However, the muzzle brake redirects these gases to the rear, which can increase the blast overpressure on the soldier. If the blast overpressure exceeds allowable limits for the shooter, this may be an issue.
Accordingly, a need exists for the capability to simultaneously mitigate recoil, muzzle climb and increased sound pressure levels. Such a system would provide significant braking while at the same time overcoming the deleterious effect of increased blast overpressure on the shooter.